The ability to isolate and measure multiple analytes in archival dried blood spots allows investigators to examine parameters present at the time of sampling. A resource for measuring multiple analytes in stored materials was established at George Washington University Medical Center to work in collaboration with neonatal and perinatal screening programs such as the March of Dimes, NIH, and the Cerebral Palsy Research and Education Foundation. The resource is centered around a series of micro-techniques for the analysis of cytokines, chemokines, and coagulation factors using affinity and immunoaffinity techniques.